


[Podfic] Safe by adorablecrab

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Myths, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, adorablecrab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of "Safe" by adorablecrab.Summary: “Are you hungry?” Enjolras asks, softly, putting the book down on Grantaire’s back.“If I say yes, does it mean I’m gonna have to move?” Grantaire answers lazily, nuzzling against Enjolras’ shirt, making a point that he is not going anywhere.





	[Podfic] Safe by adorablecrab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317729) by [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab). 



**This is a podfic of _Safe_ by adorablecrab.**

**Author Summary:** “Are you hungry?” Enjolras asks, softly, putting the book down on Grantaire’s back. “If I say yes, does it mean I’m gonna have to move?” Grantaire answers lazily, nuzzling against Enjolras’ shirt, making a point that he is not going anywhere.

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Enjolras/Grantaire

**Original Fiction** : [by adorablecrab on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317729)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 5:08

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e1ixbhaa4yev56p/Safe_adorablecrab_finalcut2_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to keep going Deb. ;) No sense doing this by halves. As usual, [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab) is a wonderful mutual.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave kudos and comments on Deb's fluff fest, which can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317729). You should also check out her fantastic fanart on tumblr at [_Nocturne Op 15 No 2_](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com>deboracabral</a>.%0A%0AMusic%20used%20in%20this%20fic%20is%20as%20follows:%0AIntro/Closing%20Music:%20<a%20href=) by [fishandchipsandvinegar](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/>Podington%20Bear</a>%0A%0AWanna%20chat?%20You%20can%20find%20me%20on%20tumblr%20at%20<a%20href=).
> 
> Got a podfic you want me to read? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for listening. <3


End file.
